


He Makes Me Smile

by BaraLinni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: The story of how Leonis named his successor in a moment of intense spite





	He Makes Me Smile

Alit leaned down into the kiss, supporting himself with his arms as he hovered over Leonis, who scooted further back on the throne to make room. Leonis pulled Alit closer, smiling into the kiss as this made Alit place another knee on the throne, straddling him while petting at his hair. Alit broke away to kiss the tip of Leonis’s nose, then the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, making him blush and giggle. At that moment, the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat made them both turn toward the door. One of the imperial advisors – the one with the weird hanging moustache, Leonis could never remember his name – was looking at them disapprovingly, arms crossed over his chest. Leonis almost snorted. Did he think himself the Emperor’s father or something?

“My Emperor, I must speak with you urgently”.

Leonis rolled his eyes. “Oh, must you, now? Can you not see that I am currently otherwise occupied?” He placed a kiss on Alit’s jaw to prove his point.

The advisor showed no sign of leaving. “It is of utmost importance that you hear what I have to say”.

Leonis was growing more and more irritated with him. “Then say it”, he sighed, eager to get this ordeal over with.

“With all due respect, this matter is for the Emperor’s ears only”.

Now Leonis was really starting to lose his composure. “If you cannot say it in front of Alit, then it is clearly not meant to be heard by me”. He let his arms slide down to encircle Alit’s waist, letting the source of his annoyance know that he was serious. He was surprised when Alit wriggled free of his grasp, standing up and stretching his back.

“That’s alright, I’ve a small errand to run anyway”. He leaned back down to whisper in Leonis’s ear. “Good luck with not getting bored to death”. Leonis rolled his eyes and Alit grinned and kissed him on the lips before bolting off after a quick ‘Love you’. Leonis could not help but smile fondly, leaning his chin onto his hand as he watched Alit disappear as the door slowly shut.

“That boy is not good for you”.

Leonis blinked, remembering that the reason Alit left in the first place was still in the room. That salty old fool. Leonis shrugged, smile still tugging at his lips. “He makes me happy, in what way is that bad?”

Salty Advisor, First of his Name, scoffed. “Have you already forgotten about your undignified behaviour during the last banquet? He had his own chair, there was no reason for him to crawl all over you!” Leonis had not forgotten. In fact, he grinned at the memory. Advisor Annoying pointed at his face. “See? He makes you act like a lovestruck fool!”

“Is that not what I am?” Leonis laughed.

Advisor Righteous was bristling, gesturing wildly with his hands. “Can you really not see? You will make our empire appear-”

“You mean _my_ empire”, Leonis interrupted, with enough authority in his voice to make Advisor Obnoxious fall silent. “Need I really remind you that _I_ am Emperor, and that I act and rule as I see fit?”

Before Advisor… Whatever could speak up, the door creaked open again and Alit poked his head inside. He froze when he saw that Leonis was still occupied and moved his gaze between them, probably sensing the tension in the room. “... I’ll just come back in a moment, yes?” He started to retract his head, but Leonis had conceived a plan which he aimed to put into motion.

He smiled sweetly. “Alit, my love, you’ve arrived just in time. Come here”.

Looking slightly uncomfortable and confused, Alit complied and followed Leonis’s beckoning gesture until he was standing beside the throne. Leonis stood up, placing an arm around Alit’s waist and smiling warmly at him before turning to address the advisor. “Let it be known that tomorrow noon I will name Alit my successor, should fate part me from him unjustly”.

The look on Advisor Whatever’s face was truly a magnificent sight to behold. After a long moment of simply gaping like a fish, he finally stammered out a response. “B-but.. M-my Emperor I must protest-”

“You must do nothing of the sort”. Ignoring the continued stuttered protests, Leonis turned his full attention to Alit, hugging him closer. “What do you say, beloved? Will you rule this land with me, and if fate would have it so, without me?”

Alit looked incredibly taken aback by the suddenness of the question, and who could blame him? He stayed silent with a complicated look on his face, obviously thinking it over thoroughly. Leonis smiled, gently bumping their foreheads together, and Alit closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. When he opened his eyes again, he gave Leonis a confident grin and nodded. “Yes”.

Leonis smiled more brightly than he had thought possible, hugging Alit closer and kissing him on the lips for good measure. Then he turned back to the advisor with a triumphant grin. “There you have it. Tomorrow at noon. Now go, let the word spread!”

Advisor Defeated threw Alit a last disapproving look before bowing and striding through the doors with as much of a dignified air as he could muster. Alit rolled his eyes at Leonis and they laughed, and Leonis was filled with an indescribably strong joy that made his heart seem to soar. In less than a day, Alit would be his official successor, and Leonis could think of no one else whom he would rather have it be than him.


End file.
